You Raised Me Up
The following is short story from the perspective of Sangria - directly after "Monsters". +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ You were the one who sat by me at night and read me stories, you were the one who chased Murk when he got into the kitchen and stole the tarts - yet when mother asked who stole the tarts it was you who took the fall, mother didn't speak to you for a whole day after that but you never said a word. You were the one who taught me to stretch my wings and it was you who managed to get Murk to stop calling me "thingie" - when the other children laughed at me or hid my toys you were there to cheer me up. When I was with you I was stronger than an Ogre, larger than a Giant and braver than a Dragon - without you I was so very small.. so very alone.. It came so sudden, Murk tried his best to keep calm but his heart shattered when he heard what had happened - mother's words took a while to sink in.. daddy wasn't coming home from the war.. Daddy had fought against Ebonscale, the King of All Dragons - he had taken Excalibur and plunged it deep into the demon's primordial heart: yet the vile poison which made up Ebonscale's blood overwhelmed even Excalibur's might and daddy perished.. as he died Kaosa made her escape.. may she rot for what she did.. to daddy.. to Equis.. to her own flesh and blood.. monster.. Mother doesn't talk much anymore and when she does it is angry, I ask Murk if mother will ever be happy again but he doesn't answer - he seems to be much the same.. oh daddy.. if only you knew how much they miss you.. Mother took me to the funeral despite Equis saying I was too young, I saw you laying on the pyre - mother had dressed you in that silly suit you always hated so much, complete with that big hat Murk used to sleep in when he was little.. you looked so peaceful daddy.. like you were asleep. Equis has Excalibur now, he seems to guard it even more than he did the Celestial Blade - don't worry though daddy, the Celestial Blade is still in the palace.. in fact when I'm old enough I may even get to use it.. wouldn't that be great? Anyway, I watched as the High-Priests gave their ceremony and had to stop staring at the massive crowd - you always seemed so lonely daddy, I wish you could of seen how many people were there.. everyone was sad but quiet, even Nebula.. I never saw her do that before.. Then the High-Priests finished and several large dragons moved forward, at first I was afraid but mother held my hand and watched alongside everyone else as the dragons bathed you in their elemental flames - it was like a rainbow of colors as you disappeared, still so peaceful.. the rainbow of colors soon merged into a brilliant ray of light and we watched as you rose up like a great bird, then you were gone.. the dragons bowed their heads and Murk flew up higher than he'd ever flown before: as if trying to follow you, only to silently float down as he too bowed his head.. I asked mother were you went and she said that you had gone to Valhalla - that sounds like a nice place to be.. I hope you'll be happy there daddy.. because you raised me up and you deserve the best.. Don't be sad, don't be scared and don't ever be angry because I will grow big and strong.. for you.. I'll make you proud daddy.. I'll promise. Category:Short Stories Category:Tragedy Category:Fantasy Category:Inferno-Pendragon